Erase and Rewind
by annalyssa13
Summary: Sonny and Chad are a couple, and this is about one of their first fights. I suck at summarys, this story is so better than this lame summary, it will be worth your time to read. :D I Rated it T, just cuz I can.


Hey everyone!! I know I promised this oneshot quite a while ago, but I've been sooooooooo busy, being a high school freshman isn't easy (I have my first set of exams in 3 and a half weeks) and not to mention the fact that my computer decided to be an idiot and not let the internet load. So, long story short, I had to reprogram my computer and I managed to save all my stories and music and everything!! (does a happy dance) So, I'm sorry to make all of you guys wait. So here the long anticipated (maybe) oneshot that I've been promising for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything related to it. The charaters belong to Disney, not me (cries virtual tears). I only own the plot of the story.

* * *

Erase and Rewind

Itwas a normal day here on the set of "So Random!" except for the fact that it was raining, which prevented us from going outside. So I decided to go for a walk around Condor Studios.

I got up from my place on the couch in the prop room and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Grady asked me curiously.

"For a walk around the studio," I easily replied.

He gave me a weird look, but then shrugged it off. I walked out the door. But, what he didn't know, what none of them knew, was that I was going to look for my jerkthrob boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Because last week Tawni yelled at me multiple times, so I got fed up and went to tell Chad to ask him if he could do anything about it. He said he could, but he didn't do anything.

I was continuing my journey through the halls and then I saw him.

"Chad!" I yelled at him.

"Hey Sonny!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh don't you 'Hey Sonny' me!" I said with a sudden harsh tone in my voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"You know exactly what's wrong!"

"Actually I have no idea."

"Oh, stop pretending like you don't know!"

"Know what, Sonny?"

"That you constantly ignore me, act like you don't even care about me anymore, and that you can't even be bothered to stick up for me!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I said this. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes too.

"Sonny, please be reasonable," He said, his voice thick with tears.

"I am Chad," The tears were flowing freely now, "and you know what? I thought I could trust you to be the one that would always be there for me. But I guess I thought wrong."

"Sonny pl-"

"Let me finish please Chad," I said interrupting him, "do you know what else I thought? That I actually might have loved you."

Now Chad was crying, hard.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Chad said through his tears.

"It's too late for apologies, Chad."

And with that, I ran through the doors of the studio, right into the pouring rain. I could tell he was following me, so ran I faster. I ran straight to our tree down the street at the local park, an obvious spot I know, but it was a special place that meant a lot to me, we carved our initials into this tree a few months ago. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_We were at his house, which was right around the corner from the park, and it was approximately 8 pm. Chad had gone to get a snack from the kitchen. I heard footsteps approaching, already knowing who it was, I made no move to turn around and look._

_Someone placed their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" They whispered into my ear._

"_Hmm...the sandman?" I asked with a giggle._

_He chuckled in my ear, "Not even close babe."_

_I removed his hands from my face and turned around and came face to face with my handsome boyfriend._

"_How about we go somewhere?" He asked me._

"_Where are you planning on going Mr. Sandman," I said laughing at my joke._

_He just shook his head at me. _

"_Out, but I need to put this on and trust me," He said holding up a blindfold._

_I gently took the blindfold from his hands and looked at it curiously._

"_You want me to put this on?" I asked with a hint of terror in my voice._

"_Oh, come on, SonBeam. Just trust me."_

"_Fine, but can you help me put this on?"_

"_Sure," He said, securely tying the blindfold on._

_He put one arm around my waist leading me to our destination, he told when to step up, when to watch out for a high step, trying his best to get me there in one piece. _

"_Chad, where are you taking me?" I asked with a giggle._

_Considering that was the 4__th__ or 5__th__ time I asked him that, he said, "Can you stop with all questions." I could hear the smile in his voice. _

"_Okay, you can take your blindfold off in 3...2...1," He said coming to a stop._

_I pulled the blindfold off to see a beautiful picnic set up, next to the giant oak tree in the middles of the park._

"_You're such a hopeless romantic," I said to him._

"_Yeah, but you still love me."_

"_Yes, I do."_

_He smiled and leaned in; waiting for a kiss, so a kiss is what I gave him._

"_Want to race to the picnic blanket?" I asked with excitement in my voice._

"_Of course," He replied with a huge smile on his face._

"_3...2...1...GO!!" I shouted, and we took off, he took the early lead, but I bet him by a foot._

"_I let you win, I hope you know that," He said._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe," I replied with a smile on my face._

_We sat around and talked for what seemed like forever. Then Chad looked over to me and said, "Hey, before I forget, I have something I want to do."_

_He pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket and went up to the oak tree next to us and pulled the knife up to meet the tree's bark. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He stepped from the tree, I could see that he had carved his initials into the tree._

"_Do you want to carve your initials, or do you want me to do it?" He asked._

"_I don't trust myself with a knife, so you'd better do it," I said with a giggle._

_He laughed and said, "Okay, I should've thought about that one."_

That memory has always been near and dear to my heart.

It was silent for a little while; the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of my own crying mixed with the sounds of the rain.

Then I heard something, but I couldn't quite distinguish what it was. So I listened more carefully.

"Sonny!" I heard someone scream. I knew that voice, I had heard it just a few minutes earlier.

Chad.

I gave in and yelled his name to let him know where I was, "Chad!"

"Sonny!" He yelled again as he saw me. He started to run as fast as he could to reach to me. I had a sudden urge to run away, but I was bolted down where I stood.

He reached me, looked at my dishevelled appearance, my runny makeup, caused by my tears and the rain. He looked me dead in the eyes, and through his tears I saw something in the he looked at me. Something that I'm not sure I've ever seen in those crystal blue eyes before.

Love. Pure, uncoveted love. For me.

He grabbed my waist, pulled me close, and kissed me as if the world would end tomorrow. Then we both realized something that we've both been wanting, something that we've both been wanting to run away from.

Each other.

We both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe," Chad proclaimed breathlessly.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said, equally as breathless.

He smiled and kissed me again.

Kissing in the rain, it's just like something out of a romance movie. But in real life, if you kiss in the rain, you're probably going to get sick. But I really didn't care at this point. Because I finally had my everything back, I had my Chad,


End file.
